


骨链猩红玫瑰与自行车

by ximingz0610



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: 3p, M/M, 他们乱搞, 我看slash骑自行车口干舌燥, 无冒犯意味, 洁癖别看嗷, 瞎写的不知道izzy到底带的啥, 视角转换
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximingz0610/pseuds/ximingz0610
Summary: slash饥渴难耐，大慈善家izzy强迫Axl给了他痛快。是threesome叠叠乐。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin, Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	骨链猩红玫瑰与自行车

**Author's Note:**

> 3月30就写完了，伊兹斯塔德林生日快乐！

【Axl ver】

你和slash搞过一次，他真的很好搞――听话乖顺，他把一切都交给安非他明和你来掌控了，平时黏糊糊的声音叫起来又嗲又娇，像一只黑色小羊。他有你们这个乐队最骄人的身材，硬照里完美的胸肌和腰腹抚摸起来手感极佳，蒙上薄薄一层汗水，就像是镀金的雕塑。他对于你搞了他这件事非常高兴。从一开始，他对你就有一种依恋，类似于崇拜，但说出来他绝对矢口否认，但你明白就是那么一回事，他搞steven或者duff搞他是理所当然的事，你搞他就是恩赐，他的反应就像是急于献身的教徒，而你就是他带着荆棘冠的主。

那天在你们占为己有的仓库，steven搞来些新鲜玩意要和slash分享――他们从小就是同学，现在一起混，用同一个针管，互相搞来搞去，关系好得像一对拉拉，他们都漂亮又甜美。安非他明，让人更加性致高涨，steven好久没有立起来的老二颤巍巍地抬头，不过他还是想要slash伺候他后面，正好slash的杆要找个洞，他们就在鼓上操了起来，大声哼哼，像在磨逼。这是你们乐队的常态，既然可以一起骑果儿，内部消化又有什么难堪，你们都不是同性恋，你们只是追逐快乐的天真孩童。

你到仓库的时候他们已经干得倒在地上，双双被安非他明搞得爽晕过去，你低下身子确认他们是不是死了，steven翻着白眼, slash的玩意还插在他里面，他们毛发蓬松的头像拖把一样靠在一起。既然没死，你才懒得管他们，转身走开，有人的手勾住你的腿，你本来打算给那只手一脚，定睛一看那只巧克力颜色布满针孔的小臂――静脉在皮肤下隆起，无力垂落的手就像上帝创造亚当，你的性欲被勾了起来，翻出他的屁股，插了两下就直接挺了进去。他好像意识已经死了，可身体还活着，跟着你的节奏扭腰，把令他愉悦颤栗的那一点往你老二上送，可你想要一场平静的睡奸，他未免也太不听话，于是你刷刷给了他挺翘的屁股几巴掌。这下可好了，slash醒了，见你在操他，又惊又喜，把自己从steven身体里退出来――steven哼哼了几声，又沉入快乐老家。你觉得很烦，好像自己觊觎他的肉体良久终于在今天占到他便宜然后被发现了一样，你不想再操了，你只想射出来就完事，于是毫不在意他感受地操了起来，他后面开始出血，但是他爽得一直尖叫，或许痛感被麻痹了，或许他本来就喜欢――见鬼，他又不是duff干嘛琢磨他古怪的性癖？

你射完就拍屁股走人，打算出去找izzy，留那个黑色卷发宝贝趴在地上直喘。你们常晃悠的地方――便利店，下午开门打扫卫生和清帐的夜店酒吧，你们某人的女友家，没找着。你兜兜转转回到老窝，izzy已经在那，duff也回来了。远远地你就看见duff把破布似的slash抱了起来，你能想象他皱着眉毛问slash遭遇了什么，他真像slash的老妈。slash抓着duff的手，不知是有些痴呆还是后劲到了，微笑着说：“Axl ... ”

“看来他真的很喜欢你操他呢。”duff白了你一眼，把他塞到你怀里就出去了，重重地甩上了门。

slash又贴了上来，毛茸茸的卷发蹭着你的脸，你回头看izzy，他颇有兴致地打量着你，嘴里叼着大麻。

“过来帮忙！”你吼他。他有些时候真是个混蛋。

后来slash总是用一种小狗似的目光偷偷打量你，你装作看不到，但你明白他想和你再来一次。当你在舞台上看到他和duff弹着弹着就扭头接吻，用胯顶琴，发现自己对他的价值也没什么特殊。于是愈发铁下心不会给slash他所渴望的，除非slash做出什么把自己献给神明的祭奠。他这个假惺惺的信徒，也假装不在乎你了，可你看穿了他――他可耻地跟踪你，你们刚刚结束排练，你发现他在商店橱窗上黑乎乎的影子，你本来就出来逛一圈透气，这时步子一拐，上一个脱衣舞娘家去。你一进门就把她打横抱起，门都没关，slash会跟着来吗？你猜会，但你不知道。

下午两三点的样子，晚上你们有一场表演，你把自己关在休息室里，而他在场馆里乱逛。他先前刚刚爽了一发，现在神清气爽，心境平和，像从前见到的那些嬉皮士，一副慢吞吞参破天机的模样。他发现了一辆自行车。自14岁以来他就很少骑车了，以前自行车是他的好伙伴，它载他去任何想去的地方，他只需要蹬脚踏板就可以在空中飞。他一直自由自在，来去如风。

他跨上它，回想起那些炫技的把戏，居然还记得它们，可以灵活地操控自行车下楼梯，从观众席最高一阶直到舞台边上。他每下一阶屁股就被坐凳顶一下。

“嘿，slash在这边发现一辆自行车，现在正在操车呢。”izzy到你休息室，倚着门。

“关我什么事？”你在涂指甲油，从哪个姑娘那顺来的劣质甲油，散发着化学物质的恶臭――猩红玫瑰，仿制颜色而忽略了气味。你不耐地挥手，希望它能在空气中快速干掉。你很爱izzy，你们就像是一体，但这他妈和同性恋不是一回事。你追随他来到洛杉矶，你们的好莱坞玫瑰，现在的乐队。你们相互爱抚，没什么大不了的，在印第安纳就干过，压抑的生活，偷腥的快乐。但你不喜欢他过问你的性生活，尤其是关乎乐队里找乐子的行为，关他屁事，你也不想关心他的，你们的心在一起，身体偶之为一的交合。争风吃醋？够了，你们是十六岁小姑娘吗？

可是事实上，你不愿意承认，你潜意识里觉得izzy在离你而去，虽然大多数时候是你把自己隔离起来以致他们情好日密。你们乐队有难以根除的药物成瘾，slash和steven是纵欲天王，duff沉迷于酒精，你的老伙计自己欲壑难填、背着你做些你不了解的勾当。每支乐队都这样，只要这艘巨轮能在支离破碎土崩瓦解之前向前走他妈的几海里，似乎也无可责难了。你们走着呢。

【slash ver】

你想要Axl不是一天两天了，尽管你欺骗自己，用duff来遗忘他，但是你在床上叫他的名字，这是不被原谅的，因为你和duff有感情。可这不能怪你啊，无论如何，也不是你一个人的错，你知道duff和izzy也会一起找点乐子，你一觉醒来看见他俩光着屁股趴在一起。就是这么一回事。这摊破事像猫抓坏的毛线团，绞在一起，你们毛毛躁躁的，没有功夫去解开，干脆等它烂在那里。

你的屁股有被坐凳顶了一下，你觉得很不舒服，于是将臀部抬起。慢着，这种感觉就像你的主唱那天，毛手毛脚不知轻重。你着魔似的任坐凳再次狠狠地顶向你的屁股，会阴遭受猛烈撞击，很疼，你双臂颤抖难以握住龙头，差点从自行车上摔下去，但是你马上就硬了，你的老弟憋在皮裤里尖叫着想要释放。以会阴为震源，快感一波一波扩散至你的鼠蹊和后门。

再来，再来一次。

你照做了。而你的钠离子通道并不打算恢复，这点强度的刺激根本不痛不痒，你需要更强力的阈上刺激，你在凳子上蹭着几把隔靴搔痒，等待失活的通道慢慢复活。焦灼的渴望，往后细胞兴奋性升高，小小的阈下刺激就会爽得你头皮发麻口吐白沫。穷其一生，你都在追逐阈下刺激带来的快乐，因为这是犯规的，超载的，叛逆的，你饮鸩止渴甘之如饴。

你渴求地望着舞台上枪炮与玫瑰的投影，脑中回想起你主唱姜红色的柔软发丝，你不敢去摸，他就是只狂躁的狮子，却只对izzy百依百顺，当然，这个王八蛋也会偶尔对他龇牙咧嘴。他发起疯来六亲不认。你的主唱穿着白色短裤，腿部的肌肉像少女一样，连站姿也是，你取笑过一次，肚子挨了一拳。他在台上发出呻吟，迷乱地抓着头发，亲吻麦克风，仿佛营妓搔首弄姿伺候千军万马。这就是Axl，带刺小玫瑰，一朵食人花，你迷恋他，因为他独立又色情。

你的车轮碾过玫瑰的影子，灯光投在你身上，仿佛笼罩着神性的光辉。你冲上斜坡――舞台很大，为你们准备的，好让你们在上面疯跑――然后滑下来，重力势能化为动能，足以刺激你的屁股和深处的腺体，你咬着嘴唇射在皮裤里，胸脯起伏如波涛，四肢骤然乏力松开，自行车倒向一旁。你瘫倒在舞台上，广裸的上半身刻着手枪玫瑰与藤蔓。

有人在叫你。

你眼前一片斑斓光点，你眨眨眼睛看向声源，izzy朝你挥手。

izzy一贯是酷的那个，从不把自己套进什么愚蠢的t恤衫，也是有脑子的那一个。而你呢，很多事情难得去搞清楚，可是你知道izzy看得明明白白，你在他面前就像裸体，更别提你黏糊糊贴在裆部的裤子。虽然如此，很明显，izzy此时注意力重心并不在你身上。他的项链因为俯身垂在空中，以优美的弧度轻微晃动，他双手把什么小动物压在观众席的椅子上，小动物不断挣扎谩骂。

那是你的主唱，白色四角裤被扒下挂在膝盖，赤裸上身，而izzy的老二埋入他的身体，手指深深插入他蓬乱的头发。他的肩颈布满可怖的殷红和淤青，被按住的脑袋在椅子上扭动，咒骂与呻吟从看不见的嘴里流泻出来。你知道那是对izzy的爱和默许，除了他，谁能让你的主唱做出这样的耻辱与妥协？

“来帮个忙，slash。”

他拽住主唱的头发把他从椅子上抓起来，你看见他充满情欲的脸和翘起的乳头――你从未见过也从未想象的，你的主唱憎恨同性恋，他却沉溺在同性性爱之中，像一个自我标榜贞洁的贵族寡妇。Axl冲你发愣的脸啐了一口，你如梦初醒，他拧在一起的眉毛和不加掩饰的厌恶昭示着他此刻的清醒。

“izzy，你最好要他滚，如果你还想保住你命根子。

男人耸肩，你注意到他还穿着白色衬衫和西服样式的背心，脸一如既往的惨白，而主唱几乎一丝不挂，大汗淋漓。男人退了出来，仿佛乖顺地听从了他的吩咐，但你知道绝不是表面如此简单，他没叫你滚，相反他抓住主唱的手，开始解你的裤链。

你倒吸一口气。主唱表情屈辱而咬牙切齿，但他无法挣脱男人的双手，一副快要咬舌自尽的模样。

“照我先前说的做，听得懂吗？”

主唱吐出一串肮脏的问候，伸出中指，捅入你刚刚折磨过还疼着的后穴。你的腰一软，倒在先前他的位子上。你希望他们能别耍你，给你个痛快。izzy也把中指伸了进来，指引Axl的手指寻找你快乐的源泉。你躺在观众席上大张着腿，吉他手和主唱的手指在你体内摩挲探索，他们是在羞辱你，还是深爱着你？那根将你们身体相连的中指触摸着你的内里，你敏感地收缩起来，他们都能感受到你的淫荡饥渴，你只好把脸藏进卷发里面，心里乞求他们不要因为自己而停止，他们都是暴躁而莫名其妙的生物，你不知道什么会触发他们的开关以及开关背后锁着的玩意。

你被碰到了，你的前列腺隔着肠壁不知被谁轻轻挠了一下，你抽噎了一声，接着就有手指狠狠地揉了上去，你的腿情不自禁分得更开了，尖叫出声。而他俩似乎达到了目的，izzy扳过Axl的嘴亲吻，空闲的一只手撩拨那只乳环，你从发丝的缝隙看得见他们交缠在一起的猩红舌头，滴落无暇控制的透明唾液，Axl的屁股急切地蹭着izzy的胯。你想起邪典漫画里的幻想种，淫荡的母兽阴道里布满尖刺和铁索，直到公兽缴械投降。

而izzy假装没有发觉，他要Axl把阴茎放到你屁股里面去。axl的老二早翘得老高，一杆入洞，你有些松懈的肠道因为异物的侵入绞了起来，使得他发出满足的呻吟，izzy十分满意，于是也满足了他被操的愿望。他的项链是巴西货，据说是当地土著的牙齿，用安非他明换来的，随着他身体的顶弄晃动着，同安非他明一样使你耽于欲望。

你们的手扣在一起，Axl的指甲油没有干，像丢弃的番茄皮一样糊在他的指尖。

晚上你们还有表演呢。而现在这场，只演给你们三个看，是骨链，猩红玫瑰和自行车的故事。


End file.
